One of the Boys?
by LazyChryz
Summary: After Molly gets inside her head, Stevie decides to make some drastic changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE~

Gravity 5 were hanging out in their rehearsal room when Zander rushed into the room.

"Guess what!" he shouted excitedly.

"Your pants are on too tight?" Stevie kidded and received fist bumps with the rest of the band.

"Noooo..." Zander replied, "Maybe a bit, but that's not it! Gravity 5 is playing a gig!"

Gravity 5 got excited.

"Where?" Kasey asked.

"The Snazz!" Zander told them.

"The what?" Nelson asked, completely lost as usual.

"The Snazz is this new club opening downtown." Kasey replied, "It's opening is next week. Zander, how did you get us this gig?"

"My cousin knows a guy who knows a guy who knows a girl who once made out with the owner's son." Zander smiled proudly.

"But isn't there a dress code?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah. Guys have to where vests while girls have to where skirts or dresses." Kasey told her.

"I'm out!" Stevie got up to leave but Zander pulled her back.

"We need this gig." he told her, "The club could bring Gravity 5 to a while new level!"

"I am NOT wearing a skirt." Stevie crossed her arms.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease.." Zander pleaded. Stevie glared at him for a couple of seconds before relenting.

"Fine." she sighed and sat on the couch. Zander smiled to himself while sitting down next to the bassist.

"Sound check is in four days." he told the band, "So we should get to work."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

After Gravity 5 finished practicing, Stevie and Kasey were the last ones in the rehersal room. Stevie looked at Kasey and the singer noticed her friend had something to say.

"What?" Kasey looked at her oddly, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No! I just-" Stevie gathered all her pride, "I need you... to go... to the mall... with me..."

Kasey stared at her in shock.

"To do what?" she asked Stevie.

"To go shopping!" Stevie hated saying those words.

"Why?" Kasey placed her hand on the bassist's forehead, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Stevie laughed while taking Kasey's hand off her head, "I just need some clothes for the Snazz. Skirts and dresses aren't exactly what takes up my closet space."

At the mall, Kasey kept sneaking peaks at Stevie.

"What?" the bassist asked her annoyed.

"It's just weird." Kasey replied.

"It's not like we haven't gone shopping before." Stevie told her. They went to a store that seemed like Stevie's style and picked out a few outfits. Even though Stevie objected, Kasey insisted she try them out. Stevie stepped out of the dressing room and found Molly and Grace arguing with Kasey.

"What's going on?" Stevie went up to them. The three girls stared at her in awe before Molly spoke up.

"Wow Stevie, I always thought there was a Perf trying to break out of that prison of tomboy." the Perf queen taunted, "But I never knew you had it in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stevie got up in her face.

"Let's face it Stevie, no matter what you wear or how hard you try, you will always be one of the guys." Molly replied, "Well byee!"

"Byee!" Grace smiled, waved, and followed Molly.

"Don't let what Molly says bother you." Kasey told Stevie.

"Do I look bothered?" Stevie said angrily, "Because I'm not! Please. I'm perfectly happy being me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zander was taking a nap on the couch when something heavy plopped onto him. He opened his eyes and saw Stevie laying on him.

"Am I dreaming?" he murmured to himself.

"Sorry!" Stevie got off of him, "I thought no one was in here."

Zander sat up and scooted closer to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked his friend.

"Yeah I'm fine." Stevie lied. Zander accepted it.

"I should go." Stevie got up.

"Wait!" Zander grabbed her wrist, "You want to hang out?"

"And do what?" Stevie asked, "We don't have any money."

"WE don't have any money," Zander smiled slyly and picked up a bust on the table, "But Kevin does. I think he has enough for two people to go to a movie."

"With enough to buy a large, extra-buttery popcorn?" Stevie grabbed the money. The two went to the theatres and decided to see 'A Million and One Explosions 2: Re-Amped!'. They got their tickets but realized there was still another half-hour before the movie started.

"Let's play 'House of the Dead'." Stevie dragged Zander to the machine. They shot virtual zombies, with Stevie doing most of the work while Zander kept trying to impress the surrounding girls, until Justin Cole came up to them.

"Hey guys!" he smiled, "I haven't seen you guys much since my party."

"Oh yeah, we've been really busy with band stuff." Stevie blushed.

"Well, if you're free some time maybe you should give me a call and we can hang out." Justin gave Stevie his number, "You too Zander."

Stevie watch Justin leave then did a tiny happy dance before seeing the look on Zander's face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Zander walked over to the snack bar.

"Oh come on." Stevie said, "I know you don't use your 'brooding-angry' look for nothing."

"It's just... I thought WE were hanging out." Zander replied.

"We are." Stevie grabbed a handful of popcorn and plucked some of it into her mouth.

"Then why were you all over Justin just now?" Zander asked her. Stevie choked on her popcorn.

"You're not serious are you?" she asked after she recovered, "You've been trying to impress girls for the last half-hour but the second I talk to one boy you get jealous."

"I am NOT jealous." Zander denied the accusation, "I guess I was a bit over the top though."

"Well, you're forgiven." Stevie told him and threw some popcorn at him before running into the theater. Zander smiled to himself before following her in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly and Grace watched the interaction go down.

"This is not good." Molly said.

"Why not?" Grace asked, "They look cute together!"

"No they don't!" Molly snapped at her, "They look gross. Zander would look cuter with me!"

"You're getting those weird angry-lines in your forehead again." Grace pointed. Molly relaxed a bit.

"Sorry." she said, "It's just... I can't let that tomboy steal my man."

"But Zander's not your man." Grace said, "And I thought you hated Gravity 5."

"I do!" Molly replied, "But Zander is one of the hottest guys in school. If I start dating him, not only will I be even more popular, I'll get to rub it in Kasey Simon's face that I'm dating one of her closest friends."

"Then what are you going to do with Stevie?" Grace asked.

"Don't worry." Molly smiled and playfully pinched Grace's cheek, "I'll take care of it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Can't decide if this should be just Stevie or Stevie and Zander in the character choice thing. Anyways, I hope you like it so far. Rate and review! Any opinions/criticism/requests please PM me or review. THANK YOU FOR READING! :]**

**~LazyChryz~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TWO~

Kacey and Stevie entered their band room to find Grace sitting in the middle of Kevin and Nelson on the couch. The two girls looked around but didn't see the head Perf anywhere around.

"Umm, Grace?" Kacey spoke clearly, "Are you sure you're in the right room?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." the blonde replied, "I've been waiting for you."

Kacey scooted Kevin off the couch and sat next to Grace.

"Why?" she asked.

"I-ImissyouandIwishyouneverleft." Grace spoke super fast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Could you repeat?" Kacey couldn't believe her ears.

"I miss you, Kacey." Grace pouted, "Ever since you left, the Perfs feel like more of a cult than a group of friends."

"Yeah, because Molly's a psycho-dictator." Stevie mumbled and went to tune her bass. Kacey shot her a glare then focused on Grace again.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kacey asked the Perf.

"I just really want a friend again." Grace hugged Kacey suddenly. Zander walked into the room and saw the girls hugging.

"Oh my gosh!" he said, "The Perf is attacking Kacey!"

Stevie threw a drumstick at him which he playfully threw back. The bass player explained why Grace was there. After that there was a strong silence in the room.

"So..." Zander broke it, "Do you want to come to our opening show at the Snazz?"

Grace sat up straight. She looked excited and happy.

"It'll be awesome!" Nelson jumped up ever more excitedly than her, "It's going to be a costume event and I'm going to go as Green Arrow!"

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Grace cheered. While the two discussed about the event happily, the four other members of Gravity5 discussed in the corner.

"Why did you invite the Perf?" Kevin asked Zander.

"I thought it'd be okay!" Zander replied, "Kacey was hugging her!"

"Yeah, but we don't know if she's sincere or not!" Kacey told him.

"Oh come on, Kace." Stevie gestured to the couple on the couch, "Do you really think Grace is that great of an actress?"

Kacey watched Grace for awhile before turning back to her friends.

"I guess not." she sighed, "But keep you guards up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening night at the Snazz was crowded with the patrons dressed as their favorite character from their favorite movie. Gravity5 was dressed as the Justice League: Nelson as Green Arrow, Kacey as Vixen, Stevie as Wonder Woman, Zander as Superman, and Kevin as Batman. The band was on stage prepping for their performance when they spotted Grace and-

"Molly?" Kacey accidentally shrieked into the microphone she was testing. After awkwardly waving to everyone in the club, she jumped down from the stage and got up in Molly's face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I have connections, too." Molly smiled.

"She made me." Grace mouthed and apologized silently then went to talk to the rest of the band.

"Look, I'm not here to ruin your night or anything." Molly told her, "See, I'm even dressed as a part of your Super-Justice-Avenger people!"

"It's the Justice League!" Kacey corrected her but noticed she was dressed as Hawkgirl and holding the mask.

"I'm tired of all the fighting." Molly told her, "Let's see if we can get along for one night and if it works we can try it out forever."

Kacey stared her down for awhile before agreeing. To the side of the stage Nelson was checking out Grace's Black Canary costume.

"Nelson!" Stevie called to the hypnotized band mate, "We're on in five seconds!"

"Good luck!" Grace waved and rushed back to Molly's side. Throughout the night, Kacey kept her eye on Molly and noticed that she just enjoyed herslef the entire night without being a nuisance to Gravity5. She thought to herself:

_Maybe this could work out well._

Kacey smiled to herself knowing Molly and her were starting to be friends again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly smiled to herself knowing Kacey was starting to trust her again. _Big mistake, Simon._

**This chapter is short but I'm literally writing the next chapter right now and I will upload tonight! Even if I don't sleep until 6 o'clock! I hope you liked this chapter. BTW, if you're a JL fan, I hope you see the couple references. xD R&R! :)**

**~LazyChryz~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter THREE~

Stevie was at her locker thinking about how great last night was. Gravity5 rocked so hard and everyone had a great time, even Molly! During breaks, Stevie would get drinks from the non-alcoholic bar and also get a lot of attention, some fan-girls but mostly cute guys. Stevie smiled to herself at the thought. The guys complimented her on her bass playing and costume. She didn't have to pay for a single drink, not that she would have to anyways since the Snazz was providing free drinks for the band. Stevie looked at the ukelele pictures in her locker and remembered how annoying Zander was acting last night. In the middle of her conversation with a guy, Zander waltzed up to them and told Stevie it was time to perform again.

_"The next set doesn't start until another five minutes." Stevie told him._

_"We need to do another sound check." he replied._

_"No we don't!" she glared at him, "We already did a sound check. Why would we need another?"_

_"You never know when our sound could get unchecked!" Zander replied._

_"Unchecked?" Stevie looked at him like he was insane, "Your head's unchecked!"_

_Then she turned back to the guy but he was gone._

_"Great!" Stevie got fed up, "Thanks a lot Zander!"_

_She walked up onto the stage and re-tuned her bass just to avoid talking to him. It didn't work._

_"I don't see why you'd want to talk to a guy like that anyways." Zander said to her, "It's so obvious he's just telling you what you want to hear."_

_"Like it's so hard for a guy to actually find me talented?" Stevie asked him angrily._

_"That's not what I meant." Zander realized what he said._

_"Really because that's what it sounded like." Stevie grabbed the mic, "How's this for a sound check?"_

_She spoke into the microphone:_

_**"Zander Robbins still sleeps with a nightlight!"**_

_The words echoed through the club and for a second the whole place was silent._

_"I mean: **Hey party people! Are you ready to rock?**" Stevie said into the mic and the whole club roared in excitement. She glared at the guitarist before resuming her position next to the keyboard and away from Zander._

Stevie slammed her locker at the memory and stomped to her next class.

"Fee fi fo fum, Stevie looks a little glum." Kevin kidded. Stevie glared at him then pulled on his tiny arm hairs.

"Hey! Be careful!" the drummer shrieked in pain, "Those are fragile. Do you know how hard it is to grow these?"

Stevie sat down silently at her desk when Zander stomped into the classroom as well.

"Fee fi fo fum, Zander looks a little-ACK!" Kevin groaned in pain as Zander punched him in the stomach. Stevie quickly went to support the drummer.

"What is your problem?" she yelled at Zander.

"Mr. Robbins, we have a minimal-violence policy in this classroom." Said Mr. March, "To the principal's office."

The guitarist glared at the teacher then stalked out of the room without another word. Nelson raised his hand.

"Shouldn't it be a 'NO-violence' policy not a 'minimal-violence' policy?" he asked.

"Not in this class!" Mr. March replied and threw a paper ball at him, "Now let's start class!"

_During class:_

_Kacey passed a note to Stevie,_

_"What's up with Zander?"_

_Stevie to Kacey,_

_"I don't know! That's guy is seriously freaking out lately."_

_Kacey to Stevie,_

_"I wonder what happened..."_

_Stevie to Kacey,_

_"Then why don't you ASK HIM!"_

_Kacey gave Stevie a look that said, "No need for the attitude!"_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Zander got out of the principal's office, he was in an even worse mood. First Stevie spends the entire night flirting with other guys, then she embarrasses him in front of a club full of people, and finally he gets a month of detention for punching Kevin because of the lousy mood Stevie put him in! While turning a corner on the way to the band room, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" he hissed.

"Geez, you are in a bad mood." Kacey said.

"It's not my fault!" Zander replied loudly.

"You want to talk about it?" the singer offered an ear to her friend. Zander thought about it before saying no and walking away. Suddenly, Kacey jumped on his back.

"You are not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with you!" she told him, still clinging to his back. Zander kept trying to shake her off.

"You're a lunatic!" he said while trying to loosen her grip. They did this for awhile until Zander finally relented.

**"I don't like when Stevie talks to other guys!"** he shouted suddenly. Luckily no one was around. Kacey got off of him.

"Does she know that?" she asked him.

"No." Zander faced her, "And you better not tell her! I don't want her to think I'm jealous or something."

"But you are." Kacey crossed her arms.

"I am not." Zander rolled his eyes.

"Then why don't you like it?" the singer faced-off with him.

"Because, it's sickening." he replied.

"Why?" Kacey glared.

"Because..." Zander couldn't think of a response.

"See!" Kacey said excitedly, "You are jealous! That's so cute!"

"No it's not because I'm not jealous!" Zander blushed, "I just don't like the thought of sharing my- _**OUR**_ Stevie."

"Whatever!" Kacey smiled sinisterly.

"What are you thinking?" Zander looked at her suspiciously. Kacey took a few steps back before running away. Zander obviously chased her. They ran until they neared the band room and Kacey was about to call for Stevie when Zander grabbed her and kissed her without thinking. Suddenly, the rest of Gravity5 came out of the room and spotted them. Zander pushed Kacey away.

"It's not what you guys think!" he said, worriedly.

"I was wondering when it would happen." Nelson shrugged and walked passed them. Kevin followed and flashed Zander a thumbs up. Stevie looked from Zander to Kacey then walked away silently.

"What was that?" Kacey punched Zander in the arm.

"You were going to tell Stevie!" he replied, "I panicked!"

"So you KISSED me?" Kacey asked confused.

"It planned out better in my head." Zander facepalmed himself then collapsed onto the couch in defeat.

"I'm so stupid..." he groaned while still face down on the couch.

"It could be worse." Kacey tried to comfort him.

"How?" he groaned.

"Well... Okay, it can't. You're face is where Kevin's butt belongs." Kacey told him. Zander quickly sat up and wiped his face with his hands repeatedly.

"This. Is. The. Worse. Day. **EVER!**" he said in between crazy wiping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_That did not just happen._

Stevie walked subconsciously through the hallways of the school.

_I did not just see my two best friends kiss._

The bass player continued thinking about rational theories while walking when two pairs of hands pulled her. Stevie found herself in the Perf bathroom looking at the smiling faces of Molly and Grace.

"Bad day?" Molly asked with a frown, "Tell us all about it."

The two girls sat on either side of Stevie, who explained everything that happened that day.

"Wow. Zander did seem pretty unlike himself all day." Molly said, "It must have been because of his unresolved feelings for Kacey."

"What?" Stevie said, "No way! Zander does not like Kacey. He would have told me."

"Why would he tell you?" Molly asked, "You're Kacey's best friend."

"Besides, it's not unrealistic that Zander would like her." Grace added, "She's totally his type."

"His type?" Stevie asked confused, "Zander's type is anything female."

"Then why wasn't he kissing you?" Molly asked. The two Perfs waited for a reply but didn't get one.

"Exactly." Grace said.

"We know Zander's type." Molly hit the "magic" hand-dryer button and a white board appeared.

"'**ZANDER'S TYPE**'?" Stevie read.

"There are five things that Zander's crushes/girlfriends have had in common." Molly used a pointer,

"**ONE: Female**."

"Obvi!" Grace smiled, "I wrote that one."

"**TWO: Girly, flirty, mildly conceded, and graceful.**"

"You are only one out of four." Grace frowned.

"**THREE: Unavailable.**"

"You're completely single."

"**FOUR: Tall and thin.**"

"You're kinda average."

"**FIVE: Either ditzy or clumsy**."

"Which you are neither." they concluded.

"And Kacey matches that description?" Stevie crossed her arms.

"You want to test our theory?" Molly glared playfully.

"I'm up for any experiment." Stevie smiled sinisterly.

"Yay!" Grace cheered, "_**MAKEOVER TIME!**_"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school, Stevie stood outside of her classroom nervously. Molly and Grace were with her.

"Will you calm down!" Molly grabbed her shoulders, "You'll be fine. Just remember when you were a Perf."

"I was a good Perf." Stevie smiled.

"That's right." Molly smiled, "Now, remember the plan. Give Zander minimal attention. Not 'NO attention' only minimal. And when you walk in there, start talking to the cutest guy you see."

Stevie took a deep breath in and strutted into the classroom with Molly and Grace following. Everyone looked at her in awe except Gravity 5 who looked at her in pleasant shock.

"Wow." Zander choked out.

"Minimal attention." Molly whispered. Stevie nodded at her then smiled at Zander. She walked past him and leaned on Alex Newman's desk.

"Hey, Alex." she waved and smiled. The boy smiled back.

"He's a good choice." Grace whispered to Molly, "He's the captain of the wrestling team."

"Hey, Stevie." the boy said, "You look nice."

"I know." Stevie giggled, "And it's Stevana."

All around the class, the students were gossiping and texting and tweeting and just posting the news of this conversation to everyone they knew. Zander watched the two while pretending to check himself out in his mirror.

_Stevana?_

"So, you were awesome at the Snazz the other night." Alex told Stevie.

"I know." she smiled proudly.

"**_Mildly._**" Molly pretended to cough.

"But my band mates were great, too." Stevie quickly corrected herself.

"Maybe we could get a smoothy after school sometime." Alex suggested.

"We'll see." Stevie smiled and waved then waltzed back to the Perfs seating area. The girls noticed Zander watching and his disgruntled face.

"Phase one complete." Molly smiled, "Time for phase two."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hee hee hee! I love jealous boys! They are so cute! Anyways, this is it for this story tonight. I think I'll update this story tomorrow or something. I have to work on other stories too. I hope you guys liked it! R&R :)  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter FOUR~

Zander didn't know what was going on with Stevie, or Stevana... whatever her name is now. He wanted the old Stevie back or he at least wanted to know what was going on with her. He took an opportunity during her biology class and dragged her into the band room where he knew the two would be alone.

"Hey, Zander." Stevie smiled.

"Don't 'Hey, Zander' me." he said, "I want to know what's going on with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Stevie faked ignorance.

"Why are you dressing like this?" Zander asked her, "You're not a Perf."

"You think I can't be a Perf?" Stevie crossed her arms, "Am I too boy-like or something?"

"No, Stevie. That's not what I meant." he ran his fingers through his hair, "It's just that, you seem unlike your self lately."

"'Unlike' myself?" Stevie scoffed, "You mean pretty and popular? Yeah cuz' before I was average and an outcast."

"But that's what I liked about you!" Zander sighed, "You were just you. You didn't care what others thought."

"That's not true." Stevie said, "I always cared about what you thought."

A silence lingered between the two.

"But, you know what?" Stevie broke it, "I don't care anymore. I'm a Perf and I'm HAPPY!"

With that, she stormed off and left Zander alone to sit on the floor in silence.

"'Don't worry' you said." Kevin appeared from the main door, "'I'll handle it' you said."

"Does that look like handled to you?" Nelson added, "Now whose going to give us comforting hugs when norms reject us from society?"

Kevin and Nelson cried on each other. Zander buried his face in his hands and groaned inwardly.

"I'm not giving up!" he stood up suddenly, "Whatever it takes, I'm getting Stevie back!"

"You?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

"I mean- Uh," Zander cleared his throat, "We are getting Stevie back."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Attention, everyone!" Molly announced, "The Perfs are having an impromtu concert right now!"

Barely anyone paid attention.

"Hey!" Stevie shouted, "Shut up and hear us sing!"

"WOO!" people cheered.

"'Us?'" Kacey looked confused, "You're a Perf now?"

"Yeah." Stevie smiled, "Some people in your little band were driving me insane, so I quit. Now please excuse me."

Music started playing from the radio and Stevie took center stage.

_"I saw a spider I didn't scream_

_ 'cause I can belch The alphabet _

_Just double dog Dare me"_

Kacey was surprised by how great Stevie sounded. She was quickly joined by the rest of Gravity5 who also watched in shock.

_"And I chose Guitar over ballet _

_And I take These suckers down _

_Because they just Get in my way"_

Stevie caught Zander's eye.

_"The way _

_You look at me _

_Is kinda like _

_A little sister _

_You high five _

_Your goodbyes _

_And it leaves me Nothing but blisters"_

There was a pause while Stevie just looked at Zander.

_"So I don't want to be _

_One of the boys_

_ One of your guys _

_Just give me a chance To prove to you tonight _

_I just wanna be_

_ One of the girls _

_Pretty in pearls_

_ Not one of the boys_

_So over the summer _

_Something changed I started reading17 _

_And shaving my legs _

_And I studied "Lolita" religiously _

_And I walked Right into school And caught you _

_Staring at me 'cause I know _

_What you know _

_But now you're gonna have To take a number _

_It's OK Maybe one day_

_ But not until you give my Diamond ring"_

Stevie stuck out her ring finger to all of the male audience and gave a little wink .

_"Cause I don't want to be _

_One of the boys_

_ One of your guys_

_ Just give me a chance _

_To prove to you tonight _

_I just wanna be one of the girls_

_ So pretty in pearls_

_ Not one of the boys"_

Stevie was hoisted onto the shoulders of two strong guys and continued to sing.

_"I wanna be a flower _

_Not a dirty weed _

_And I wanna smell Like roses _

_Not a baseball team _

_And I swear Maybe one day _

_You're gonna Wanna _

_make out _

_Make out, _

_make out With me"_

The song stopped there and everyone cheered except for Kacey, Zander, and Nelson. The latter had to elbow Kevin to stop clapping.

"Wow!" Stevie squealed, "It feels so good to actually get a moment of glory for once."

Kacey felt that comment targeted at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the lead singer of Gravity 5 scoffed.

"Well, you're kind of a diva." Stevie shrugged, "Just saying."

"Well I'm just saying, you should take a good look in the mirror and ask yourself who the real diva is." Kacey huffed and stomped away. Stevie took out a small compact mirror and checked herself out in it.

"It's still you!" she called out after her former-best friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stevie sat in the Perf bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Was Kacey right? Was she really acting out? She didn't even understand why she was doing this anyways? Who cares who Zander likes? It's his choice.

_Am I just being a diva?_

"Thinkin' hard or hardly thinkin'?" a familiar face appeared in the mirror.

"This is the girls' room." Stevie fixed her hair, "Get out."

"What is the matter with you?" Zander came closer and sat down next to her, "You've changed so much ever since... _the incident_."

"'The incident'?" Stevie echoed, "'The incident' has nothing to do with what's happened."

"Then why are you like this?"

"Like what?" Stevie turned around to face him, "Like a girl? News flash, Zander,_ I am a girl!_"

"I know-"

"Do you really?" Stevie looked upset, "You, Kevin, and Nelson treat me like 'one of the guys' all the time just because I dress differently or I'm a bit tougher than the other girls. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Zander remained silent. Stevie sat back down and looked away from him.

"Stevie," Zander broke the silence, "I have always seen you as a girl."

Stevie didn't look at him so he gently touched her arm.

"I treat you differently because, to me, you're not like all the other girls." Zander continued, "_You're special._"

Stevie stiffened a bit but still didn't turn around.

"I treat you differently because you are different." Zander moved closer, "You're you. You don't pretend to be someone you're not just to get people to like you. Or, at least, you used to be like that."

Zander got up and left and Stevie didn't stop him. She reached up to remove the sparkly headband from her hair when she heard a scream and a yell.

"I was just leaving!" came Zander's scared voice followed by the sound of beating. Stevie couldn't help but laugh to herself while removing all her make-up.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**I hope you liked it! 'One of the Boys' is by Katy Perry and was the main inspiration for this story. Review! :)**

**P.S. Who else thought 'HTR a love song' was a bit of a let down? Just me?  
**

**~LazyChryz~  
**


End file.
